A Moment of Empathy
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Professor Moriarty share a moment of empathy with eachother.


A Moment of Empathy

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any of the characters. I have great respect for Scotland Yard but for the sake of humor I have kept with Doyle's portrayal (may have exaggerated it). 

It was noon when Inspector Lestrade arrived at Baker Street wearing a rather pompous look on his face. Watson had gone out to tend to a patient and Sherlock Holmes was hunched over a table with his violin trying to find a tune that would make mosquitoes fly into a jar. He greeted the inspector curtly, annoyed at being disturbed.

"Well, Holmes, despite what Dr. Watson writes about the incompetency of Scotland Yard, you really must give us the credit this time."

"And pray, why is that?" Holmes replied impatiently.

"I have been giving some thought into you accusations of that Moriarty fellow and have come to the conclusion that it would be worth looking into."

"Brilliant. I could hardly have come to a more difficult decision myself."

Ignoring this quip, the Inspector continued. "I have been looking through his records and have made inquiries into the places he has stayed in the past and have at last found something to charge him with."

"Really?" Holmes asked excitedly, finally interested, "You must tell me how you've done it!"

"All in good time, all in good time. The point is that this is something even he cannot deny and will ruin his reputation. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to his lodgings now?"

"Yes, of course!" Holmes said throwing his coat on haphazardly and rushing towards the door. "Now how did you do it?"

"You will forgive me if I wait to reveal it until the big moment. I am rather proud of this." Lestrade said.

"Alright." Holmes sighed.

They pulled up outside an opulent looking dwelling fifteen minutes later and were escorted into a study by a butler who told them that the "master" would be down shortly. They both sat waiting, Holmes fidgeting in his chair and turning to look at the door every five seconds. Finally, the man in question arrived.

"Good afternoon, Holmes. Inspector." He said nodding politely but still stern. "Is there anything I can help you with."

"Your reign is finally at an end, Moriarty! We have come to arrest you!" Holmes said unable to contain his glee.

"And what reign, may I ask, is that?" the Professor replied coldly.

"Your reign of crime." Holmes replied impressively.

"And on what charges are you arresting me on, Inspector?" Moriarty said, turning to stare at Lestrade.

"Well," the Inspector replied, looking uncomfortable, "I never said I'd be arresting you, but nevertheless when the papers print this your reputation will be ruined."

Holmes looked put out but Moriarty merely said, "Continue."

"I have been researching into your past and have found something that no self-respecting man could survive having others know about" Lestrade began dramatically.

Moriarty raised an eyebrow and this time it was Holmes who urged him on.

"It seems that a while ago you were in the little village of Sighey. Do you deny it?"

"No," the Professor said, looking puzzled. "I went there about two years ago on some business."

"Exactly." Lestrade said triumphantly. "And do you remember what you did there?"

"Well, I'd have to check my planner to be sure but I know I went to a conference one day."

"On April 23rd you arrived in Sighey and checked into the Pleasant Hotel. The following day on April 24th you attended a conference on PI. That very night you visited the Hotel library and took out a book on the pyramids of Egypt. Am I correct so far?"

"Yes…"

"The following morning you left saying you had to go home on urgent business."

"Yes, my aunt was ill."

"Yes, yes, I know that. However you did not return the book. To this day it remains in your possession and you have also failed to pay the fifty pound fine that has accumulated since then. When the Strand gets hold of this they'll have a field day. Get out of that." Lestrade finished pointing his finger at Moriarty to punctuate his ending.

For a moment both men stared at the Inspector in silence. Then Moriarty turned to Holmes. "Is this really what you have to put up with? I thought your chronicler was merely exaggerating to add humor."

"Sadly, it is. Watson's portrayals are fairly accurate when it comes to Scotland Yard, although he tends to romanticize other things."

"What are you two talking about?" Lestrade blustered, still excited about his great accomplishment. "Your reputation is ruined!"

"Honestly, Holmes. I don't see why you don't join me in my… somewhat unusual hobbies. You wouldn't have to put up with such blundering idiots."

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing."

"Well, my door is always open."

"Thank you. I may take you up on that one day. Well, goodbye." and he left, leaving the Inspector to deal with the Professor alone wondering why Holmes was not as excited as he was about the fall of the detectives arch enemy.


End file.
